


Don't You Want To Know What It Is?

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, No Smut, Presents, Wincest - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: There's a present under the tree for the first time in years.





	

There was a single present underneath the threadbare tree Mary had put up for them before she’d taken off again. Dean stared at it, like it might bite him, trying to remember when he’d gotten anything wrapped in shiny paper with a pretty little bow on top.

Maybe when he’d been with Lisa but that was a distant memory he couldn’t even entertain.

Stepping closer to the tree, he kept his eyes on it, seeing his name written in elegant forced scrawl across the label and he couldn’t stop the frown that crossed his brow.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?”

Sam’s voice teased as he watched from the archway leading into the library, his thick arms wrapped over his chest.

“Is it from you?” Dean queried and Sam shrugs, smirking to reveal the truth that Dean already knew. They didn’t do presents, they didn’t do _Christmas_ but for some reason, this shiny green wrapping was drawing him in like a moth to flame. “I didn’t get you anything,” he whispered, feeling guilty that he hadn’t even thought about it. In truth, he hadn’t even noticed it was Christmas until he’d spotted the decorative holly leaves on his beer bottle the night before. Keeping track of dates wasn’t something he excelled at - life was hunt after hunt these days.

Sam shrugged, stepping forward into the room. “So? Open it.”

Dean looked over at his little brother, sighing. “Maybe after breakfast.”

*****

The present sat there through breakfast, lunch and Dean was on his fourth beer before he remembered it. Sam had been watching him like a hawk on edge all day, which was bugging Dean to no end.

Eventually, they were both sat in the library and Dean threw his hands up at yet another pointed look, and he stood, his chair squeaking across the floor loudly. “You win.” The younger Winchester smiled smugly as Dean scooped the present from the base of the ratty plastic plant and tore open the paper. Inside was an old box, maybe three inches by four and Sam watched carefully as Dean stopped, staring at it before placing it on the table.

His long fingers tapered over the wooden casing, and he sucked in a breath, unconsciously mimicking his brother across the table. Slowly, he opened it, seeing the first hint of velvet inside that had probably seen better days. The old hinge creaked as he pressed on, finally letting it open wide, the lid hitting the table with a clatter.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he stared at the object within, and he didn’t even notice Sam stand and walk around to his side.

“It’s yours,” his brother muttered, scooping the old golden amulet from the box with two thick fingers. “Always has been.” Dean didn’t move as Sam dropped the leather cord over his head, and the amulet settled into the hollow of his breast bone, like a piece of him returned after so long. Sam leaned in, pressing his forehead against Dean’s shoulder in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable.

“Just like me.”


End file.
